The Return Of Chaos
by Devious Writer
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC! Rated for mild themes. Please give feedback! Sonic decided to have a picnic with all his friends. It wasn't his personality, but hey, there were chili dogs! But what Sonic thought would be a peaceful picnic lets off a bunch of surprises! Please review if you like or hate it! I hate it!
1. Chaos Has Not A Heart to Open

Hello everyone, DV here, and this is my first published fanfic! Woo! So, it's obviously not done and I'm brushing everything up in chapter 1 first, as I didn't proofread. I'll have more info on the SpeedNav and Amy on my bio later, but soon.

Sonic: Get on with the damn story!

Blaze: Now now, we have to listen to him or bad things will happen.

DV: I'll put you two into an undesirable crossover between Pokémon and your world. Or better yet, I'll make lots of lemons for you two!

Blaze: WHAT DID I DO?

Me: Maybe some fic with rape and public embarassment.

*Blaze faints*

DV: Did I say that out loud?

Silver: If you make a rape fic about Blaze, can I be the rapist?

* * *

*Sonic's P.O.V.*

It was a normal day for Station Square. The trees were swaying to the cold breeze in the hot summer day. Sonic happily looked up at the sun, and back at Blaze. Blaze was eating something cold for once because of the heat, but that didn't really affect her much.

"Hey Sonic! Whatcha doin'?" Tails asked, looking up from his food.

Sonic felt his cheeks grow red; he had just sat there non-moving, staring at Blaze. Everybody else stared at him, which was a large amount of people. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Big & Froggy (Cream insisted), Espio, Cream & Cheese, Silver, and Blaze were all there with Sonic, having a picnic. Sure, it wasn't his style to sit down at a relaxing picnic, but after Tails ranting (but less annoyingly so) about their friendship, he decided that he was too antisocial, rivaling Shadow.

"Sonic, you're doing it again!" Knuckles stared quizzically at Sonic. Sonic blushed even more as he realized he zoned out again, not something you'd expect from 'the fastest thing alive'.

"Mister... umm, Sonic, your cheeks seem red! Is the heat making you feel sick?" Cream asked in her usual sweet voice.

"Right, the _heat._" Shadow snickered with his eyes closed and arms crossed, holding a chili dog. He was actually smiling, which Sonic thought that was good for Shadow, but questioned his motive of getting Shadow into Chili dogs.

"He might as well be _in_ heat." Rouge whispered to Shadow, snickering. Silver stared at the pair confused at first, then getting it, and said:

"You two might as well get married now!" Silver said, joking and defending Sonic.  
"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled, about to shoot energy shots at the Silver hedgehog.  
"IT'S NO USE!" Silver said, forcing Shadow to stop the attack. Sonic moaned, hearing that annoying line, remembering SONIC THE HEDGEHOG or Sonic 06, as he preferred. _Man, I really need to step up my game! I mean games… Also need to stop phasing out!_

Sonic pulled out a cerulean device that was shaped like a smartphone, which was invented by Tails as a multipurpose device that he called: "The Zune"… Or was it the "Hi-Speed Digital Energy Star-Approved Stabilizing Super Communications Management Device © 3473 Miles-Per-Hour-I'm-A-Total-Genius Ltd."? Meh, Sonic just called it the SpeedNav, which Tails was totally fine with. Sonic finished making a reminder and put it back in his pocket.

* * *

Sonic looked up to see they were still fighting, and yelled:

"It's Ivo!" Everyone stopped and looked, then stared back at Sonic. He shrugged.  
"It worked…" he said.  
"Let's stop fighting and enjoy this peaceful, bright, sunny day!" Sonic continued, and everyone lightened up.  
"I hope for light rain." Amy stated, fanning herself, with a tired look on her face. Then as if a gift from the gods, a light soothing rain started, that hardly got them or the food wet, because of the umbrellas set up to ineffectively block the Sun's rays.

"It's as if a gift from the gods!" Espio lightly said, repeating what I just said.  
"I already said that!" I stated, puffing out my cheeks.  
"You're breaking the fourth wall…" Espio replied.  
"Sorry..." I say, and leave.

Back to where we were, Espio was surprised by the events, and said:

"It's as if a gift from the gods!" Espio said. An echoing, deep but soft voice was heard, and said:

"You believe in pathetic gods. It only takes one of the skies or waters to make this rain!"

Everyone looked at the source fearfully, which seemed to be a strange water-like blob, starting to form a humanoid shape.

"Hi! Chaos, it's been a while!" Sonic exclaimed happily, then jump attacked/homing shot right in front of Chaos.  
"Chaos!" both Knuckles and Tails yelled.

* * *

DV: Ooh! Things are getting nowhere plotwise! The next chapter will be up this week, and next after this fic (It's not coming that fast, just thought I'd say) will be a Pokemon fic with Victini as the main.

Blaze: Hmm, why do you act like lots of people read your work?

DV: Umm, well, because...

WAHHH!1ONE

Blaze: Whoops...


	2. I AM A SUPERSAIYAN 11ONE

YAY! NEW CHAP! I change P.O.V. a lot in this chapter. Also, there is a lot more content, more than double the previous, because chapter 1 was so short, and got no where besides setting, characters, problem 1 (antisocial Sonic), and Tikal & Chaos's arrival.

Blaze: You weren't serious last chapter, were you?

DV: Half... I'm not going to do that just because of talking to some one who made a retort to me.

Blaze: What do you mean "half"? *Gulp*

DV: I'm going to it because I can!

*Blaze faints*

Silver: Are you taking up my request?

DV: Was planning it in the first place.

Sonic: HURRY UP AND GET TO THE STORY!

DV: 100,000 push ups, fast as you can without help. NOW

*Sonic mutters curses*

DV: Make that 1,000,000 pushups.

Sonic: Pushups or push ups?

DV: Push-ups! What's the difference?

*Sonic facepalms*

* * *

*Third person*

"It's so good to see all of you again!" A fairy appeared beside Chaos and turned into Tikal. Of course, because of Sonic Adventure 2's 2player mode, Rouge knew them well enough, while Shadow saw in a few times, but never interacted, nor did he ever hear his name. He never even stayed long enough to see what Chaos was doing with the Echidnas. He always assumed him as a monster, but thought Knuckles could handle himself.

"Sonic, tell me why this monster, of whom is named after my calling and powers, of which I'm the master of, mind you, is attacking our peaceful picnic and disrupting our peace!" Shadow said, whilst Rouge called him a drama queen.

"Oh! Everybody! I haven't introduced him yet! This is the God of Destruction that came and tried to destroy the world after tricking and beating Eggman and drained the Chaos Emeralds, then transforming to a water beast that flooded this entire city, swearing doom to the world! I've talked about him before, right?" Sonic said happily as introducing Chaos to the group.  
"Also, Shadow, he's probably better at Chaos Energy than you are! Heck he's 50% Chaos Energy! And 40% water, 4% brain, 4% gelatin, and 2% whip cream!" Sonic said in a matter-of-fact tone. Cream was hiding, using Big as a meat shield, Shadow was being held back by Rouge, Tikal was questioning the gelatin and whip cream, while laughing hysterically, and Chaos made a wall of water and banged his head against it.

"What he _meant_ to say, was that Chaos is a guardian god of the Chao race, and one day had his followers and Tikal attacked by the rest of the Echidna clan, and feeling enraged, he sought out to avenge the Chao, but was sealed into the Master Emerald along with Tikal, who was his best friend and the one who sealed him there, then 4,000 years later Eggman sought to use his power, but Sonic turned Super and neutralized Chaos' emotions after reaching to its non-existing heart, and then Chaos made amends and departed to the afterlife with Tikal, but then decided to come back because Chaos couldn't die and that it would earn money for the Sonic Team" Tails corrected, running out of breath.

"That was a run on sentence…" Blaze stated.  
"COME ON! I was speaking, not writing!" Tails said indigenously.  
"I was writing…" I said.  
"Then that's your fault!" Tails countered.  
"I don't feel important in this story" Knuckles said.  
"Shut up, knucklehead, not everything's about you!" I replied  
"Let's get back to the picnic…" Chaos said, waving his arm, which had a yellow Chaos Emerald in it.

* * *

*Chaos 2's P.O.V.*

They all sat back down, Chaos sat beside Shadow, just to piss him off. Tikal wandered, not knowing where to sit.

"You're welcome to anywhere, you know," Silver offered.  
"You're our guest of honour." Tikal finally decided to sit between Shadow and Silver, and started to flirt with them, which Chaos could not use words to _begin_ to describe how disturbing that was for him. Most people's focus were turned to Chaos, which he didn't mind, though it was kind of funny to see him gradually grow larger without knowing from the rainwater, then suddenly realize and expel the water to the flowers.

* * *

*Shadow's P.O.V.*

"So, Chaos, when'd you learn to speak?" Knuckles questioned.  
"I always knew how, just never bothered to do so." Chaos replied.  
"Can you do Chaos Spears?" Shadow questioned.  
"I can shoot energy projectiles, if that's what you mean." Chaos replied  
"Somebody's jealous!" Cream giggled.  
"I am not! ...Can you do Chaos Blast?" Shadow continued.  
"I cannot, though with enough power, I can have my body explode and expand* and shoot laser beams." Chaos boasted.  
"Can you do Chaos Control?" Shadow questioned desperately.  
"Learned it recently" Chaos replied.  
"Looks like I got you beat" Chaos said. Shadow was about to protest but Chaos continued:

"Can you envelope your body is energy and charge it at enemies?" Chaos asked.  
"Well, I'm full of surprises." Shadow responded.  
"But you still can't find that damn 4th Chaos Emerald" Chaos said, holding up his left arm to reveal the yellow Chaos Emerald.  
"Hey, where'd you get those two Chaos Emeralds, Chaos?" Tails asked, while digging into steak.  
"I was wandering along evaporated water when I saw one of Eggman's metal toys, which now that I think about it, looks much like Sonic, so it was standing there admiring these 2 Emeralds," Chaos explained, raising his arms.  
"And I thought that Eggman must have been loco to have trusted a robot with 2 Emeralds, so I beat it up and stole the Emeralds." Chaos continued while watching Tikal rub against Shadow suggestively.  
"That sounds like Metal Sonic! Well, except for the part where he got beat up." Amy gasped.

Everyone stared uncomfortably and Chaos laughed.

"Is this a game I do not understand? You actually seem scared of that scrap of heap!" Chaos joked.  
"He's no joke Chaos; he's our most feared enemy besides angry gods. I'm surprised you caught him off guard." Tails responded with a worried face.

* * *

*Sonic's P.O.V.*

"Hey, I just thought of something! All of our names start with S!" Sonic said, facing Shadow and Silver. He then stared quizzically at Shadow, whom was unresponsive. Silver was hesitantly eating his sandwich stealing glances at Shadow. Shadow was leaning back comfortably and sighing, but sometimes staring at Chaos with a jealous look. Tikal was grinding on Shadow, who was enjoying himself while ripping apart a chili dog in his mouth.

"Chaos, Tikal, stop doing that!" said Chaos, while walking over to Tikal, slapping her in the face. Finally, Rouge and Tikal traded spots, while Chaos was glad that Tikal finally stopped … um, that…

"Hey Shadow, if you want, I can finish what she started." Rouge whispered in Shadow's ear, rubbing her body against Shadow's.

* * *

*Third Person*

"So, why is this Metal Sonic so bad?" Chaos questioned  
"Well," Tails started, but then looked up at a figure flying towards them.  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" Tails pointed at the figure. Everyone looked, (the umbrellas didn't cover that part), but it wasn't Metal Sonic, it was Metal Overlord!

"HOW IN CHAOS'S NAME DID HE CHANGE INTO THAT MONSTER?" Chaos yelled.  
"He combined the abilities of 12 of us and your perfect form, and then made that body!" Tails said.  
"How the hell did you beat him last time?" Chaos asked.  
"We needed all 7 Emeralds!" Tails said, as Metal Overlord was about to shoot his finger missiles.  
"Wait! Chaos has the last two! Everybody! We're all here! Let's finish this quick!" Sonic said.

Sonic, Shadow, Espio, Tails, and Silver pulled out their Emeralds, and then, started surrounding Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and giving Tails and Knuckles super shields**. Chaos pouted, with the Emeralds still inside his arms while the others were surrounding the group, he was frustrated that he would lose that power.

"Come on Chaos, let us transform!" Sonic yelled, as the missiles flew their way. Instead, Chaos decided to turn into a massive whirlpool, sucking the Hedgehogs and the 5 Chaos Emeralds inside him, while Tails and Knuckles flew and glided away, respectively.

"What are you doing?" Sonic yelled as he was sucked into the water.  
"It's no fair! I got those Emeralds!" Chaos said indigenously before a binding flash of light enveloped the scene.

"The missiles are coming!" Espio said.

* * *

*Metal Overlord's P.O.V.*

Metal Overlord actually thought of moving closer to them before attacking, seeing as his missiles hadn't reached them in a full minute. _I'll get you for that, Chaos! _What Overlord didn't know was that all the famous Sonic characters were there, because his optical lens had broken, and he was relying on his sensors, which were also damaged, and could only detect Chaos and 1 Chaos Emerald. His lenses were self-repairing and he could start to see some of Sonic's friends. _No matter, they can't hurt me. _He could see Espio and Amy.

* * *

So, looks like 2 final bosses appeared out of nowhere...

Perfect Chaos: There were like 6 paragraphs detailing how I got into this story!

Well, um, shut up. I don't think before I speak!

Chaos: Well, I don't think you properly explained that the Emeralds are guarding my brain and I got smarter!

That's because I didn't get to that yet...

*Chaos sweatdrops*

HOLY SHIT! I JUST SAW A BLOB OF WATER SWEATDROP! OH I WISH I HAD A CAMERA THEN AND THERE!

*Chaos sweatdrops again*

Oh Chaos, you'll always be my favourite Sonic boss, character, final boss, villain, and concept of all.

Metal Sonic: I thought I was! You said so before!

You're my favourite character, concept and villain with Chaos, but not boss and final boss. You're my favourite robot of all.

*Throws beer bottle at Bender*

E-102 "Y" Gamma: I thought I was your favourite robot, protagonist, and anti-hero!

*Sweatdrops*

Shadow: You said I was the most badass anti-hero!

Chaos: You said I was that too!

Fang The Sniper: You said I was too!

Fang, I didn't even know you until I played Sonic The fighters! Then I rage-quit the game and forgot you for 4 1/2 years!

*Fang sweatdrops*

*Shadow holds gun to my face*

*Gamma targets my head*

*Chaos drowns me in his body*

*Metaru holds his claws to my throat*

Metaru: Hey! You remember my nickname!

Hot could I forget the nickname of my favo- um, my cool assassin robot friend?

*Metaru claps and jumps around.*

*Everyone sweatdrops*

Sonic: 46,835 56,835

Keep going at it Soniku.

Sonic: I SAID I'M SORRY!

Oh come on, you can take this, hero of Mobius.

Sonic: I haven't been to Mobius besides Generations and Adventure 2 ever since Adventure rebooted my world!

Technically, 06 as a reboot too...

Sonic: We don't talk about that.

It's funny, it has so many similarities to the Adventure series, the best Sonic games tied maybe the first 6 Sonic games, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic CD, Sonic and Knuckles, Sonic 3 and Knuckles...

Sonic: 126,835... What similarities?

I'll make that another fanfic...

Chaos: This ending sequence is way too long.

I'm now going to put you into a tentacle fanfiction.

*Everyone shudders*


	3. These Titles aren't Relevant

Final Chaptah! What, did you expect this to be long? Come on! What did you expect?

Sonic: 938,593, and 1 million! I'm finally done!

*Runs away*

Pussy...

Blaze: Hey! Don't call me that!

I wasn't calling_ you_ that... and I know you get turned on when Silver calls you that in bed...

Blaze: How do you know?

Aha! You admitted it!

*Blaze blushes in embarrassment*

On with the story!

* * *

*3rd Person*

As soon as the light faded, three golden hedgehogs flew in all directions, narrowly missing the missiles, as they kept falling to the ground.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Amy screamed, ducking in fear. All they heard was a small splashing sound.

"Huh? What happened?" Rouge questioned, scared that the missiles would explode after landing. Suddenly they saw what looked like an orange brain ensnared by green vine-like cords, floating in a spear of water. At the base, there was what seemed to be dismembered blue reptilian skin acting like a pedestal to the water. Super Sonic gasped.

"You'll drown Station Square again if you form your body!" Silver and Shadow didn't take notice to Chaos's transformation, thinking that they just Transformed inside him after the 7 Emeralds united, and that Chaos was just left there without his to Emeralds. They didn't stop to question why they each only had one Chaos Emerald in their body, instead of having them equally divided. _Sonic must have hogged all of them. _Super Silver had the Silver Emerald, Super Shadow had the Yellow Emerald, and Sonic had the blue one. Back at Chaos's brain, the Emerald appeared inside the spear of water, and surrounded the brain.

Water started spouting from the ground out of nowhere. They formed 2 columns of water, which then started moving, looking like tentacles. 2 more appeared, and soon more and more came until a giant water spout appeared in the middle of them, where Chaos's brain was. Suddenly, Metal Overlord burst out laughing and opened his 4 eyes which surprised Silver, and claimed that he was 100% recharged and would destroy Chaos. Suddenly, out of nowhere, gigantic bold words appeared, spelling "Metal Overlord".

The water twisted and morphed, while Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails, scratched at Metal, an turned into what seemed like a gigantic serpent/lizard/tapeworm/water dragon thing and more reptilian skin grew on its back, and a column of green electricity surged throughout the middle of its body. Spikes of water pierced its back, with green columns inside them. His reptilian eyes, mouth, and tongue were also green. The beast roared, which made everyone freeze in fear, including Shadow and Silver, even Metal Overlord a bit. Then suddenly gigantic words that looked like they were from an old typewriter appeared slowly typing out "Perfect Chaos".

"You know, I can create and control the flow of water, I clearly don't have to drown the city in order to change 'Perfect', as with my other forms." Chaos disclosed, with Sonic sighing in relief.

"That's Chaos?!" Shadow yelled.  
"Can EVERYBODY turn into a gigantic monster?"  
"When has that ever happened?" Sonic asked confusedly.

*Flashback*

"He's become huge and red!"

"He's drained the Emeralds of all their powers and he will lay waste to the world!"

"He's merging with the ARK as a last ditch attempt!"

"All inferior beings KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER!"

"Shame, you would have made such a strong apprentice. Now you will face my wrath"

"Huhuhuhuhuhuh, hah, hah ha, hahahahaha! AHAHAHAHA! We will become one again!"

"Come on, chip. Let's do this! There's only one way to stop him now!"

"MARIOOOOOO!"

*Present time*

"Can't think of one time that has happened…" Sonic said, while Silver sighed.

* * *

Metal knew he had a small chance of winning. He was against 3 hedgehogs and a god. He fought anyway. Shooting out his homing missiles from his hands hoping they would slow them down. Chaos shot out his own homing shots, a green energy projectile from every spike on its back, while Chaos quickly fired an energy beam at Metal, but it did nothing to pierce his defences. The energy shots quickly got rid of the missiles, some exploding in midair, others just flew away and eventually lost power, but because both of them homed in on the enemy, some evaded the energy shots completely and flew at Chaos, Silver tried to attack the missiles, but immediately blew up and was trapped in a crystal. Sonic broke the crystal and helped Silver.

"Don't touch any of his attacks!" Sonic said, turning to Chaos. 3 missiles flew at him. 1 flew from the base up, but immediately propelled a kilometre*** away.

"Listen, Chaos! You have to aim at the green pressure point on the middle of its body! And strength is more important than speed!"

"Why don't you do something?" Chaos yelled angrily.  
"I have aids!" Sonic replied, dodging an airship Metal through at them.  
"No you don't!" Chaos replied, while Silver picked the airship up and threw it back at Metal`s green core.

Metal Sonic chaos controlled and everyone froze but Chaos, who fed off the energy. Metal started spitting crystals at everyone, which didn't do a thing to Chaos, who had really stepped up his defenses. He had tendrils of water surrounding him from all sides, only dispersing a bit when he attacked, he'd actually move around, and he had the Chaos Emeralds surrounding his brain.

"This victory shall soon tu…" Metal stopped talking as a tendril of water shot into his mouth, and then shot a big laser and a ton of pink homing shots at Metal's core. A radio on Metal turned on and Silver said:

"IT'S A HOMING SHOT!"

And then Metal died anticlimactically.

* * *

Metal Sonic got back up, in his normal form, cursing everyone. He was surrounded by everyone, looking really angry.

"Why do you guys immediately turn back to normal after the fight?" Chaos asked, still in his 'perfect' form.  
"Umm" No one knew what to say.  
"And what were you two doing with your super-shields?

Metal Sonic started his jet boosters to fly away, and no one but Tails, Cream, and Rouge could reach him, but they couldn't do anything about it. He still had blades for claws…

"Imma firin' ma lazah!" Chaos said, shooting Metal Sonic with a giant laser. Metal Sonic blew up immediately into 38598 thousand pieces, and well… that's it…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled, hugging a random piece of shrapnel, as if it were Tails or something…  
"YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone sweatdropped, and continued eating like nothing happened, while Chaos went under the table to lie down, but then saw that Tikal was… playing with herself, and Chaos slapped her in the face again.

* * *

Ahh, this thing's done... now to make a Pokémon lemon... :)

Mew: Oh no...

*Mew cuddles with a Flareon fearfully*

Sonic: Hey, that red thing kind of acts like Blaze!

Blaze: It does not!

You're next, Blaze.

Blaze: Um... *Gulps*


End file.
